Roommates
by seregilrocks
Summary: He moved in for love, will he stay for the same reason? AU, S/S pairing. Slightly OOC. This is Yaoi- Citrus Lemons. Please Read and Review. Disclaimer for following chaps: Although Clamp and I are in negotiations for the beloved Seishirou-san (in my dreams), unfortunately I do not own any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

_"I'm...I'm sorry Alexis, but...I have to go."_

_"Jake...please. Think about what you're saying. What about our lives? What about our __**happiness**__?"_

_"Alexis, you know ever since your sister confessed her love to me..."_

At hearing this line, Subaru had to take a deep breath to prevent himself from rolling his eyes. These daytime dramas would be the death of him, he was sure of it; as sure as he was that Akari would never give them up.

"Sweetheart" Subaru stated with a sugary sweet smile. "I know that being able to live in this nice big house, with this nice big TV with which we have permission to watch all day, is like a dream that we don't want to wake up from, but I think it's about time you came over here and helped me unpack. "

"You know, _honey_, I was just thinking the same thing." Akari turned her face away from the TV to cut her eyes at him. "Asshole!"

Subaru couldn't help but laugh at seeing his girlfriend throw a fit. People who met Akari were always shocked when they found out about her atrocious temper, and it never ceased to amuse Subaru. At 5'4, with short brown hair that went down to her chin, big chocolate eyes, and a cute round face, people would peg her for the perfect girl-next-door, and not the firecracker Subaru knew she was.

_Just like Hokuto..._

Subaru shook his head slightly, he hadn't thought about Hokuto in a long time. The more he thought about that, the more he realized how unhealthy it must be to...

"Alright, Alright!" Akari whined, interrupting his thoughts as she hopped off of the soft leather couch before heading into their room. She bent over to begin the laborious task of emptying their many boxes when she felt a pair of lean muscled arms wrap around her middle. Leaning back slightly, she felt her boyfriend begin to nuzzle her shoulder, before starting a trail of heated kisses up the fragile line of her neck. Akari could feel her heart thumping in her chest as Subaru licked her bottom lip slowly before his tongue slowly delved into her mouth for a heated kiss.

Akari's mind went blank as Subaru began to explore a little with his hands. She had just begun reaching for the belt of his jeans when he slowly pulled his mouth away from hers.

"You know..." he said with a smirk, "we actually should get a little more acquainted with our living space before we have to unpack _everything_."

* * *

><p>A little over an hour later, Subaru emerged from his room, a little more tired but a lot more satisfied. He and Akari hadn't spent the whole time going at it, in fact Subaru was proud to announce that he and Akari were getting down to (non-sexual) business now and were tearing through boxes like crazy.<p>

Feeling like they deserved a celebratory beer, he walked down the narrow hall headed for the kitchen, but as he turned left to make his way in, his jaw literally dropped.

There, sitting on the island in the middle of the kitchen, was an inconspicuous brown coffee mug. _Oh God, Oh God. I hope he didn't hear anything...I'm pretty sure Akari shut the door when she came in, didn't she? Shit._

Subaru couldn't help but feel confused; he and Akari were only in the room for an hour, and the man had apparently come into the house for something and even made himself a coffee before dropping back off of the face of the Earth. Was their new roommate avoiding them? He couldn't stop the slight churn of his stomach when the thought crossed his mind; he hated being an inconvenience. Subaru went over to the staircase to peer up at the second floor, double checking for any movement around the house, aside from the noise Akari made unpacking their stuff.

His ears met with silence. Seishirou was gone.

_One week earlier_

_"Babe!" Akari squealed to her boyfriend as the movers got their stuff into the house. "Can you believe our luck, look at this house!"_

_Subaru gave her a raised brow but couldn't hide the slight smile on his face. It was true, they were lucky. He and Akari had been together for two years, since they were 21 after meeting as undergrads, and after a whirlwind romance were expecting to build their lives in the sleepy little city where their college was located. That is, until two months ago when Akari got the letter of a lifetime. Her dream school in the big city said they had accepted her as a student...she could continue on for her Master's in social work. Coincidentally, the couple had only 8 weeks left on the lease for their apartment. _

_"Subaru", Akari said as she rested her head on his shoulder after an intense round of lovemaking. "I know it's only been a few weeks since I found out, and I know it's not right to ask this of you since so much of our lives is here but...I want you to come with me."_

_ Subaru could only stare at her. It was true...having her move away from him would be hard, extremely hard, but did she realize what she was asking? Everything, from his friends to his job to his family was here, he couldn't just pack up and leave. Besides, where would they live?_

_Akari must have been able to read minds, because when next she spoke she seemed to have a response to fire at each question he posed to himself. "Listen, there are more ways then we can count for us to keep in touch with friends and family, and fortunately we have been saving up to try for a house within the next few years, so you don't have to worry about finding another job right away. There is also an old friend of mine who is looking for a roommate who lives there..." Akari's brows scrunched together before she continued. "I just know. I just know Subaru that this is the next step for us. It's written in the stars that this was meant to be."_

_Now here they were, months later in front of one of the nicest houses Subaru had ever seen. _

_"Come on, let's go meet the owner of our new abode" Akari said as she dragged Subaru by his sleeve into the house. "Where did he go? I'm sure I saw him som...ah!" She crowed with delight as they caught up to a tall man dressed in a suit. "Subaru, I'd like you to meet Seishirou Sakurazuka. Seishirou, my boyfriend, Subaru Sumeragi." Akari beamed up at them. _

_Subaru looked up at the sculpted face with the golden honey eyes and the soft smile, and felt himself relax. The man looked nice._

_"Thank you, Mr. Sakurazuka for letting us stay in your gorgeous home on such short notice." He put his hand out for a handshake and shot the man a smile. Seishirou beamed as he gave Subaru's hand a swift, firm shake._

_"It's no problem, no problem at all." Looking at his watch, Seishirou made a frown of distaste. "Akari, Subaru...I hate to be rude but I'm actually going to be late for a meeting at work, please forgive me."After shooting them an apologetic look, he handed a set of keys to Akari. "Here are the keys to the house, after the movers leave please feel free to come and go as much as you need to."_

_Subaru gave Seishirou a faintly disappointed look. "Don't feel bad, I understand work is important. I only wish we could have had more time to introduce ourselves properly."_

_ Seishirou turned to look Subaru square in the face. "Don't worry Subaru, I'm sure we'll run into each other quite often seeing as we now live together." Subaru couldn't be sure but for a brief second it almost looked like the man's smile had turned into a faint smirk before he had made his exit._

Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Month 3**

It was the early afternoon, and Subaru was bored. Akari had started school two weeks earlier so she was never home during the days, and since he still hadn't found a job that meant he had to find ways to entertain himself. So far, that equated to hours of lounging on the couch watching trash TV. _Of course, there is always Seishirou…_

As if on cue, Subaru heard the man himself start coming down from upstairs_. Thank God my back is to the staircase, _Subaru thought, feeling his face turn red.

Subaru's eyes followed Seishirou as the man walked into the kitchen. Today, he was wearing black slacks with a blue button down dress shirt. In the three months that he'd lived there, Subaru had never seen the man dressed down. Looking at his own laid back outfit of jeans and a gray and black striped tee, he cringed in disgust.

"Good afternoon Subaru, how are you feeling today?" Seishirou asked from the kitchen.

_Well…I don't have a job, my girlfriend's never home because she actually has a life, I don't go to school, and my handsome and extremely rich roommate constantly flaunts his superiority over me every time he comes downstairs, sees me sitting on my ass and asks me how I'm fucking feeling!_

"I'm doing great Seishirou, thanks for asking" Subaru stated with a bright grin, turning his attention back to the TV.

* * *

><p>Seishirou could sense the tension in Subaru, even from his position at the island spreading cream cheese on a bagel. He wasn't going to deny it, he felt bad for the kid. Akari was always gone, and since he was the owner of one of the trendiest restaurants in town, he found himself always called in for one thing or another: the head chef is sick please cover for him, the restaurant is packed today we need you in, a famous guest is in town and is bringing her entourage will you please join her? You know, <em>normal<em> restaurant stuff.

Nibbling at his bagel, Seishirou couldn't keep his gaze away from that gorgeous profile. Even with the odd angle of his stool and the bulky couch, Seishirou could still make out the lithe pale body covered in dark materials, could make out the full pink lips, that led up to the perfect small nose, those long layered black locks that he would bet were silky smooth, and right underneath the soft bangs, those lush forest green eyes. Seishirou bugged out for a moment as he realized he had started licking at the cream cheese rather intently during his pervy tour of Subaru's body. _Shit._

Seishirou hadn't known for sure why he had agreed to housing Akari and her boyfriend. Even though his three bedroom three bath home was pricey, it wasn't like he couldn't afford to live alone. Hell, he'd been living alone for the last fourteen years, since he came of legal age. And in all honesty, it wasn't like he and Akari were even friends. He had fucked her cousin a few times, and after a while of seeing him at parties she had eventually gotten Seishirou's contact info and became an acquaintance.

In hindsight, Seishirou had to admit, it might have been in part to loneliness. Around the time that Akari called and _regaled_ him with her story of determination, hard work paying off, and dreams coming true, blah blah blah, he was actually feeling very down indeed. He had enough money to live comfortably forever if he was wise with his money, had friends in high and low places for whenever he needed entertainment, and he had a little black iPhone filled with numbers from hot pieces of ass he'd tapped at some point or another for when he needed a good fuck. And yet, he was unfulfilled. When he got that call from Akari, he felt it was his time to give back to the community, AKA starving college kids, and give them a chance at bettering their lives by offering them shelter. Besides, couldn't turn down the opportunity of gaining two new drinking buddies.

Unfortunately for him, he hadn't known that Subaru Sumeragi was fucking sex on legs. From the first time they were introduced, he felt his instincts for the hunt hit him full force. He tried to ignore it, but after days of Subaru's unwitting seduction of torture (walking from the bathroom to his room without a shirt, bending over for a beer in the fridge, inappropriately eating popsicles), he distanced himself from the house as a whole. As he distanced himself, Seishirou knew confusion and disappointment as Subaru's response, and he felt guilty.

_I can make it up to him, _Seishirou thought as he calmly finished off his bagel and headed over to the couch. "I have to go run some errands today, care to join me?"

Subaru's eyes shot up to his and he couldn't hide the look of excitement on his face. "Yeah, let me grab my jacket."

* * *

><p>Today was going better then Subaru could have ever dreamed. Seishirou drove them around the city with the top down, loving the sunshine and the cool breeze touching his skin. Their first stop was the dry cleaner's, which wasn't too exciting but the owners were really friendly and told him he'd get a discount if he ever needed something cleaned. The next stop they made was the local farmer's market. Seishirou always made sure to keep in touch with the local farmers to keep stock of the freshest fruits and veggies, so while there he ended up getting some ripe peaches and pears for him and Subaru to eat in the car. After Seishirou picked up some new ties and shirts for himself at an expensive looking store, he decided to take the scenic coastal route on their way back home, to give Subaru a nice view.<p>

The best part about the day was that it gave him and Seishirou some one on one time to become better acquainted with one another through introductions and small talk. It was in the middle of Seishirou's story about 'the time a raccoon chased him for a donut after that one time he got drunk at a bar' that Subaru spotted the rowdy group in the car next to them, making catcalls and giving them pointed looks.

"Ha, I think they want to race" Subaru said with a smirk.

Seishirou rubbed the smooth leather of his steering wheel and peered down so that his golden honey eyes locked with Subaru's. "Oh really?" Seishirou's only warning was a friendly wink before he sped down the highway. Subaru's breath came sharp and fast as he held on to his seat for dear life while they whizzed through traffic, weaving in between lanes, probably in the triple digits. For the next seven minutes Subaru felt better than he had in months. Pushing the vehicle to its limit made him feel reckless and carefree, yet looking to his left and seeing the look of fierce determination on Seishirou's face as he sped them along at top speed, Subaru ironically felt safe.

* * *

><p>Before either of them knew it, they found themselves parked in front of the house with the sun setting around them. "Subaru!" Akari called from the front door. "Where have you been all day!? Come inside, I brought us some take out. You too Seishirou!"<p>

Subaru watched Akari go back inside, but as he turned to ask Seishirou a question, he noticed the man had already exited his car and had made his way over to Subaru's door. "My lady…" Seishirou stated as he opened Subaru's door and gave him a mock bow. Subaru laughed loudly, all the while moving in a fluid motion out of the car to be standing almost chest to chest with Seishirou. Taking a pear from the bag he was holding, he looked up at Seishirou from beneath his lashes. "I'm just a sucker for a gentleman" he stated, before taking a bite out of the fruit and placing it in Seishirou's hand. "For you."

With a snort and a laugh Subaru began to race towards the door before he stopped and turned to look at the older man, who to his surprise was still standing by the car. "I want to thank you Seishirou. For today. I'm glad the weirdness of being new roomies has worn off, we should definitely do this again, and maybe we could bring Akari next time!" Flashing him a grin, Subaru turned and entered the house, feeling more lighthearted then he had in a long time.

* * *

><p>Seishirou followed Subaru slowly as if he was going to enter the house too, but at the last minute he shut the door and turned to face his car. He stared at the pear for a few moments before taking a bite.<p>

"Taste just as sweet as it looks," he said aloud to no one in particular. He frowned at the pear a few moments longer before throwing it into the street. He got into his car and drove off.

Please read and Review! Next chap the teasing ends,there will be some citrus flavor added to the mix.


	3. Chapter 3

**Month 4**

It was now late into a Friday afternoon, and Akari's friend Arashi had picked her up hours ago to head out for their weekend beach trip. Subaru was accustomed to Akari doing things on her own, she had always been an independent person, and he wasn't opposed to being apart for a while. When they first moved in he might have been a little clingy due to the fact that he was bored, but now that Seishirou was around...

_Seishirou. _Subaru felt his heart thump in his chest and his face redden. He had no idea why he got so flustered when he thought of the man, and he felt it was especially inappropriate now that he knew the older man was gay.

_It had been Akari who told him; it was right after a petty argument they had as they were lying in bed. "Seishirou is gay, you know."_

_Subaru said nothing in response, just shrugged at the ceiling._

_"I didn't really expect a response from you, I'm just a little jealous I guess. I don't want you to be taken away from me."_

_Subaru laughed out loud at that, "I'm not going anywhere. Besides, why would Seishirou want me?"_

_Akari said nothing, just stared at him with an unreadable expression before turning away to sleep._

Subaru sat at his computer chair, determined to move away from his thoughts through the awesomeness that was the internet.

* * *

><p>Seishirou peered into Subaru's room, finding him curled up in a computer chair googling something. He leaned against the doorway quietly, taking in his fill of the younger man. The speed at which he and Subaru were bonding was explosive. Within a week, they were spending virtually every day together. Subaru had visited the restaurant with him, met some of his friends and business partners, went on several trips to the beach with him, and they even went to an art show once.<p>

Most of the time though, it wasn't even big things. They would go grocery shopping or to the farmer's market, rent a redbox movie and watch until Subaru inevitably ended up falling asleep nestled close to him, they would even go for the super mundane and clean the yard together.

Seishirou was infatuated, pure and simple. Although Subaru couldn't admit it, not even to himself, Seishirou knew that the beautiful green eyed man was starting to feel the same, he'd dealt with many closet cases, he should know. There were more than a few encounters he'd had that started with a straight man steadfastly defending his heterosexuality only to have said man's mouth steadfastly wrapped around his cock forty minutes later.

Some days, he was fully immersed in the illusion that he and Subaru were a couple. Other times, like when he would lightly touch Subaru and the other man would pull back slightly, or when he went downstairs for water and heard Akari's soft moans being emitted from her bedroom, it was a bit harder.

None of that mattered now that Akari was on her trip. Seishirou would not waste this opportunity to have the man all to himself.

* * *

><p>"Subaru," a low voice murmured from his doorway. He jumped in his seat and turned, immediately turning red. Seishirou was leaning against the doorframe, wearing slacks with a white button down with a few of the buttons open on top to show a hint of a broad, tanned chest. His dark hair was expertly tousled, with a bit covering one eye. Put simply, he looked delectable, and Subaru was in such awe all he could do in response was stare.<p>

Seishirou shot him a quick smirk before going to stand in front of the chair, holding his hand out for him. Subaru grabbed the large hand in front of him, letting it propel him towards the man's broad chest. He held still while those strong hands found their way to his lower back, rubbing tight circles, before widening out to stroke his hips. Sensing no resistance, Seishirou brought his head down to softly nuzzle the crook of Subaru's slim neck. Subaru's breathing became harsh as he leaned his head to the side, allowing him more access. When Seishirou pulled his head back slightly to begin kissing and licking Subaru's neck, Subaru let a soft moan escape his lips. Seishirou's knee had found its way to Subaru's growing arousal, and was massaging it slowly, his knee adding more pressure as he increased the suction to Subaru's neck.

"Uh…mmm" Subaru moaned as he unwittingly started grinding into the older man's knee. Sensing Subaru's growing need, Seishirou decided to play with him. He pulled his knee back sharply, denying Subaru the friction he craved. "Seishirou…_please_"

Seishirou looked down at Subaru, studying the flushed face and dusky, lust filled eyes. Playtime was over.

_**Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong**_

The person at the door was ringing the bell like mad, there was a flash of anger in Seishirou's eyes, yet the two men never broke eye contact. When knocks were added to the ringing, Seishirou pulled back. No words were spoken.

* * *

><p>Yuuto Kigai stood by the front door, waiting for the idiot to answer. Seishirou opened the door, his face set in a cool mask.<p>

_Oh my God, he's going to kill me_ Yuuto thought, eyes going wide. He had known Seishirou for years, and seeing him this angry in a situation unrelated to business only meant one thing. He had committed the ultimate crime.

The cockblock.

"Heyyyyyy" Yuuto said casually. "Look, I was going to see if you wanted to go get drinks at _Cretin_ tonight, but seeing as how you're busy I can definitely come back another time. Please don't min…"

Seishirou didn't even let him finish, just grabbed his arm and shoved him inside. "Get in."

Yuuto walked in to the familiar house. He looked over to his left and saw the familiar big screen TV and leather couches then immediately to his right to the large kitchen with the familiar marble-topped island. He had spent his 30th birthday dancing up there in his skivvies. Yuuto hadn't visited Seishirou's house since that young couple moved in, and was happy to see nothing had changed.

Yuuto leaned back against the countertop with a sigh. He watched silently as Seishirou stormed around the kitchen, getting out some beers for him and Yuuto, trying to remain a good host throughout his anger.

As scary as Seishirou could be at times, he couldn't help but feel interested at who this guy could be. He wanted to see who could make Seishirou so out of sorts.

Yuuto's thoughts came from genuine curiosity, and not jealousy, although some would claim otherwise. Sure, he and Seishirou had 'dabbled' a time or two in their youth, but in the end they ended up being a little _too_ well matched in the sexual prowess/dominance department. Besides, Yuuto wasn't a prude but he realized long ago he preferred tacos over wieners.

"Soooooo…" Yuuto began, taking a long gulp of his beer. He was _SO_ tempted to ask what crawled up Seishirou's ass and died, but since he didn't feel like being murdered in the man's kitchen today he decided to use a different tactic. "Where are those roommates of yours? Haven't seen them in a while. We should invite them too."

"I hate to disappoint, but t's just me this weekend," came a low masculine voice from the hall, headed towards the kitchen. "Akari's out of town with her friends." Yuuto took in the sight of Subaru, his hair slightly disheveled and his face a bit flushed.

_No_. There's no way. "It's just you here? You and Seishirou? No one else?"

Subaru nodded his head in assent, giving a weak smile.

Yuuto had to turn his head and steeple his fingers in front of his mouth to hide his elation._ Oh, the gods are too good to me _he thought as he turned his eyes to the ceiling.

"I came here to take Seishirou to our favorite club but you know what they say, the more the merrier! Hurry and get dressed little Sub. We're going to Cretin" Subaru laughed aloud at the silly nickname but hurried to his room to comply. Yuuto could sense Seishirou begin to protest, but he cut those protestations off quickly with an angelic smile and devilish look in his eyes his way."I'll be waiting in the car."

Please read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Please read and Review.

"_This city is beautiful at night' Subaru_ thought from the backseat of Yuuto's car, the slight breeze cooling his exposed skin. Cruising down Vista Avenue, Subaru was able to take in the huge mall he hadn't been able to visit yet, the department stores and cinemas, and as they continued a bit and made a left on Palm, the trendy little shops that started popping up on either side of the street mixed with cozy restaurants. Subaru shot a quick glance to the front of the vehicle, watching Yuuto telling a story animatedly with his hands eyes looking at the road, then to Seishirou, chin in hand with his elbow leaning near the window, nodding at odd intervals to whatever story Yuuto was telling.

Subaru swallowed harshly before turning his gaze to look out of his window. He knew the man must be thinking about the kiss, much the same as he was. Upon closer reflection, Subaru realized that the incident with the kiss was bound to happen. He had been able to delude himself of the burgeoning attraction for a while through the power of denial and Akari's presence, but then he had his shield down, and through one intense, wordless interaction between them, everything had changed. Subaru's gaze flicked to Seishirou.

"_Subaru."_

He shivered involuntarily at the memory of that silken voice, but had his thoughts come up short as they pulled into the parking lot of a huge 2 story building that with no windows and no adornments, save for the unassuming _Cretin_ outlined in neon pink hanging outside.

* * *

><p>"<em>This<em> is your favorite club?" Subaru stated in disbelief, turning to look at the two men. He warily eyed the building, it looked like it had seen better days. Upon further inspection, there were people coming in and out, but no line of people waiting outside.

Subaru gave Yuuto a weak smile. "I thought it would be…livelier."

Yuuto laughed and grabbed his arm. "Let's go." Subaru glanced behind him and noticed the way Seishirou hung back, his all black ensemble making it look like he would actually disappear into the night.

The hallway leading to the door was dark which frightened him, but Subaru's slight fear began to leave him as he heard the _thump thump _of a pop song. As Yuuto reached for the door, a man swung it open and Subaru's mouth widened into an 'O' as he took it all in. It was another world.

There were 2 floors, with the dancers on the second floor able to look down and spy those on the first. The bar was insanely long on the first floor, with people crowded everywhere. Subaru even noticed some people leaving the dance floor to head to secluded rooms off to the side. There were several little stages where partiers danced, and cages for go-go dancers which were currently empty. As he made his way to the bar, Yuuto leading the way, he took in the dancers, with the way they grinded on each other, and blushed.

"Bartender!" Yuuto shouted over the bar, pushing Subaru onto the closest stool. The bartender raised a joking brow but hastened over to them.

"Yuuto. Glad to see your happy ass here again," the brown eyed man said jokingly; Subaru looked him over. He had thick blond hair styled into neat spikes, and had a muscular build. The man roved his eyes around the area, apparently searching for something. "You're here. Where's the sexy one?"

Subaru blanched at the comment, instantly connecting the comment to Seishirou, who at that very moment realized wasn't at the bar with them.

"C'mon Greg, he's a free spirit. Let 'im be, you just worry about my friend and I here. 2 rum and cokes, pronto!" The bartender rolled his eyes but to Subaru's surprise hastened to oblige.

Subaru finally let his worry show. "About Seishirou, do you think he's alright? Maybe we should look for him?"

"Don't worry about him, maybe he just saw something that caught his eye, this _is_ a gay bar you know." Subaru didn't miss Yuuto's mischievous tone, or the fact that Yuuto just outed the man as he turned to face the club and take in the crowd. His eyes widened in shock. How could he not have noticed? There. In the corner were two shirtless men grinding and writhing on each other. On the stage, a man was doing a sexy striptease for the crowd at his feet. Now that his awe left him, he now noticed the go-go dancer in his green tight underwear, shaking up his cage. Before Subaru could react, the sound of glass being placed on the bar broke his reverie.

"2 rum and cokes!" The bartender said with a wink, before putting two shot glasses in front of them. "These are on the house," he said with a smile at Subaru. "Loosen up, enjoy yourself. You're far too good looking to do otherwise." When Subaru blushed lightly, the man gave him a smirk before he turned to continue to help the other patrons.

* * *

><p>4 shots and 3 mixed drinks later, Yuuto felt like he had finally gotten Subaru to loosen up. He was proud of Subaru; the man only asked about Seishirou until his second mixed drink, lost his continuously worried look by the third, and by the fourth shot even managed to get off of his barstool.<p>

They were on the dance floor now, shaking their asses to an upbeat rap song. As the beat sped up, Yuuto watched Subaru work his hips as the lyrics shouted out _"turn down for what!?"_

"This song is so funnyyyyyy. Why would they turn down the music? Music is meant to be heard!" Subaru slurred at him. He had to dance in a circle to hide his eye roll and smirk, the kid was such a nerd. Regardless, Subaru was a hot commodity. Though the dancefloor was packed, Yuuto could sense all of the eyes they had on them, especially on Subaru, the way his lithe body moved in its own awkward grace to the rhythm of the music.

'_Too bad Seishirou isn't here to guard his prize, that chickenshit' _Yuuto thought as a tall brunette came to dance behind Subaru. He watched as the man took ahold of his hips gently and began a slow rock from side to side, Subaru's ass barely an inch away from his crotch. '_His loss_' Yuuto thought smugly.

* * *

><p>As it was, Seishirou was currently on the second floor leaning on the railing, sulking. This was not the way his night was supposed to go, this was not where things were headed when they left the house. Why, even now he would be banging Subaru into the headboard, having the man screaming out his name…<p>

Seishirou frowned. Here he was at his favorite gay club, not only sulking but also passing up on the many offers for anonymous hook- ups he had gotten since his arrival? The thought annoyed him. He rolled his shoulders and prepared to go look for his friends, but he could do nothing but gape as he spotted Yuuto's bright pink shirt near the middle of the dance floor. No, actually that wasn't what made his jaw drop. It was at seeing Subaru, _his_ Subaru, in the arms of another man, looking for all the world like he belonged there. _His_ Subaru, the shy, conflicted, beautiful, worrisome_, totally straight_ Subaru.

Clearing his face, he calmly made his way down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Subaru was feeling light, free, and definitely drunk as he danced. He was in a haze of bliss, rocking out with Yuuto and these random strangers. His bliss was interrupted however, at the deep voice yelling to Yuuto over the speakers.<p>

"Give me your keys." Subaru turned to see Yuuto's face contort into one of protest, before Seishirou cut him off by extending his hand. "I said give me your keys".Yuuto glanced at Subaru before pulling out his keys and proffering them up.

Before he had time to think, Seishirou was there, keys in one hand, Subaru's hand in the other, dragging him outside. He almost tripped as he was hustled out the door, the effects of the alcohol making him slightly dizzy.

Seishirou did not stop even when they made it to the vehicle; merely opened the door and strapped Subaru in before taking off to god knows where. They drove in silence for a stretch of time before he felt Seishirou turn into the abandoned parking lot of a nearby park.

Seishirou turned to Subaru with a silent stare. "What was that in there? Are you so quick to be done with our…with our friendship that you can just go off and flirt with other men?"

"I wasn't flirting…" Subaru faltered, before starting up again after gaining his nerve. "I was having fun. I waited for you but you didn't come so I…I danced with Yuuto and people on the dance floor, with that person" he paused, before whispering "but I wanted you to be there."

Seishirou continued to stare at him, his face giving nothing away. "What did you say?"

Subaru turned away. This could go one of many ways, and it all depended on his response to the taller man now. He bit his lips as he chewed on his thoughts before lifting his gaze and fixing Seishirou with a steely green gaze.

"I said I want you."


End file.
